


[Podfic of] aim our arrows high

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison relearn how to be friends. Along the way, they find strength, redemption, and a little something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] aim our arrows high

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aim our arrows high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623630) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



> The gorgeous cover art is by [Boa](http://boaillustration.tumblr.com/), and you can find the original art post [here](http://boaillustration.tumblr.com/post/39655159185/i-got-the-chance-to-work-together-with-the).

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1AOM0bR) [37 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1sU5WcQ) [39 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:21:25 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
